Bayleef
Bayleef (Japanese: ベイリーフ Beiriifu) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Johto region, evolved from Chikorita. Biology Physiology Bayleef is a yellow, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Around its neck are several small leaves that Bayleef can shoot at opponents. There is also a large leaf on its head, which it inherits from its pre-evolution, Chikorita. This Pokémon is derived from a sauropod. Behaviour It is very outgoing like Chikorita, but is more cautious. It looks up to Meganium and other grass types for knowledge. It will hide from danger and have its mother fend for her young. If anything to happen to the mother, it won't take care of its siblings, and rather join other grass types for protection, or join a herd of traveling Meganium. There have been instances where Chikorita joined groups of Jumpluff for help. Bayleef often can fend for themselves. Evolution Bayleef is the evolved form of Chikorita. Starting at level 32, it can evolve into a Meganium. Anime Ash Ketchum's Chikorita evolved in Turning Over A New Bayleef. Game info Game locations | txtcolor=green| pokemon=Bayleef| goldsilver=Evolve Chikorita| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Chikorita| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Chikorita| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Chikorita| hgssrarity=None| }} Side game locations | txtcolor=green| Pokemon=Bayleef| Trozei=Endless Level 9, Endless Level 26, Forever Level 58, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Western Cave (20F-27F)| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger1=Olive Jungle| }} Pokédex entries |txtcolor = green |name = Bayleef |gold = The scent of spices comes from around its neck. Somehow, sniffing it makes you want to fight. |silver = A spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. The aroma acts as a stimulant to restore health. |crystal = The scent that wafts from the leaves on its neck causes anyone who smells it to become energetic. |ruby = Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy. |sapphire = Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy. |emerald = A Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each leaf is a small tree shoot. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy. |firered = A spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. The aroma acts as a stimulant to restore health. |leafgreen = The scent of spices comes from around its neck. Somehow, sniffing it makes you want to fight. |diamond = The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. |pearl = The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. |platinum = The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. |heartgold = The scent of spices comes from around its neck. Somehow, sniffing it makes you want to fight. |soulsilver = A spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. The aroma acts as a stimulant to restore health. |black=The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. |white=The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. |black 2=The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. |white 2=The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up. }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia Etymology Bayleef's name comes from the name of the herb, Bay leaf. Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Female Pokémon